


bedridden

by grahamcracker02



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Concussions, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Hospital Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker02/pseuds/grahamcracker02
Summary: Peter is injured during a fight. Who is better to take care of him than Tony?





	bedridden

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There is no mention of Peter's age, other than that he is the youngest Avenger.

Peter woke up to a bright light and a pounding in his head. He squinted his eyes and tried to look around. He was in what looked like a hospital room - he was lying in a cot with an IV in his left arm and multiple machines hooked up to him. There was a small chair next to his head with a coat thrown over it.  
He tried to lift his head and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot up from the back of his neck to his forehead and he groaned. To the right, there was a small window and he saw Captain America. Well, right now he was just Steve Rogers; he was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans, not his iconic patriotic suit. Steve looked over and started, realizing that Peter was awake.  
Peter shut his eyes tight in an effort to reduce the throbbing in his head and heard the Captain open the door and come in.   
“Hey, Pete,” said a gentle voice. “How are you feeling?”  
Peter groaned again, unable to force his mouth to form words. He opened his eyes to see the beefy man looking at the chair. “Tony left his jacket in here,” he murmured. Reaching over to grab the jacket, he glanced down at Peter. “He was waiting here for hours, by the way. Of course the moment I convince him to get some sleep, you wake up.” He chuckled sadly.  
At the word sleep, Peter shut his eyes again.  
“You probably should get some more sleep, too.” The Captain pressed a button on one of Peter’s machines. A second later, a nurse came into Peter’s room. She and Steve talked quietly for a few moments, and then Peter felt something cold enter his IV.  
He looked up and Steve gave him a reassuring smile as the world went dark once again.  
***********  
The next time Peter woke up, the pouding in his head had significantly lessened. He turned his head to see Tony Stark sitting next to his bed, watching him.   
“Hey, buddy,” his mentor murmured.   
Peter smiled up at him. He felt at ease with Tony.  
“You were hit pretty hard yesterday. I was a little worried about you.”  
Peter wrinkled his brow. “What-” his voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. “What happened?” His voice sounded weak.  
“We were fighting some bad guys, you know, the usual,” started Tony. “One of them was armed with a weapon that we didn’t understand. It was some kind of matter-manipulating technology. You jumped in front of a crowd of civilians and took a piece of concrete to the head. Very noble.”  
Peter remembered only flashes of the fight - a group of men, a big gun, a family who hadn’t been evacuated. He didn’t remember anything specific.  
“A normal person could have been paralized for life from a concussion like that. Thank god for super Spiderman healing, am I right?” Tony cracked half of a smile. “You should regain full motor control in your right side shortly.”  
Peter lifted his head up with some effort and looked around at his room again. The window into the hall was still open and he realized that he was at the Avengers Tower, not a hospital. He also saw that he still had in his IV; it was pumping clear liquid into his arm. Probably to keep him hydrated, he guessed.  
He looked down at himself, and his heart dropped. There was a tent in his cotton gown over his crotch. He felt blood rush to his ears as he tried to hide his face in his pillow. He was very self conscious, and didn’t need his childhood-crush-slash-mentor seeing him like this.  
Tony noticed and was immediately comforting him. “Hey, hey Peter, it’s okay.” He felt a cool hand brush his burning cheek. “You’ve been exposed to a lot of stress over the past 24 hours, this is completely natural.”  
Peter’s breath hitched. The physical contact was not helping his situation.  
“Pete, look at me.” Tony gently commanded him.  
Peter did not look at him.  
He felt Tony’s fingers grab his cheeks and turn his face. He was definitely not getting off to this. Peter squeezed his eyes shut as his face was forced to turn towards Tony.  
“Look at me,” Tony repeated. The authority in his voice made Peter’s heart stop as he slowly opened his eyes.   
“Listen, Peter, I know what it’s like to be an anxious teenager. Shit happens.” His voice was surprisingly soft now.   
He met his eyes.  
“Do you want me to leave so you can take care of it?” Tony asked.  
Peter nodded slowly, ignoring the tiny voice inside him saying how much he wanted Tony to stay.   
Tony patted his hand and turned to leave. Peter tried to reach down to his groin but the IV stopped his left arm short. It wasn’t long enough to reach. He quickly found that he could barely move his right arm.  
“Mr. Stark - wait!” he croaked out.  
Tony stopped in his tracks, his hand on the door knob. He turned around, concerned. “Are you okay?”  
Peter looked down at his arms, one laid out by his side and the other suspended in the air, leashed by his IV. He looked back at Tony wordlessly.   
“Do you need… help?” Tony asked carefully. He was still standing by the door.   
Peter slowly nodded, blushing again.  
Tony rolled down the shade over the window into the hall. “I need some verbal consent, Pete. Remember, consent is sexy.”  
“Please… help me, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice was incredibly dry.   
Tony turned back to face him. He rolled up his sleeves as he sauntered over to him. “Normally, I would make you beg, but I have some sympathy.” He grinned. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this, baby boy.”  
Peter’s eyes widened. Did Tony just say what he thought he said?  
Tony laughed. “Baby, you’ve always been the cutest Avenger. You never noticed anyone’s lingering glances, their silent looks?” Tony was standing at the foot of his bed now. “I can’t wait to tell the gang that I’ll be the first to corrupt you.” He laughed, but then noticed Peter’s face. “Of course, no one was going to do anything without you initiating it. We aren’t animals.”  
He reached out and placed a finger on the peak of the tent in Peter’s hospital gown. Peter took a deep breath. He was impossibly hard right now.   
“Are you ready, baby boy?” Tony asked.  
Peter locked eyes with him and nodded. This was either going to be the best or worst decision of his superhero career.  
Tony flicked the top of Peter’s masked dick and laughed as Peter gasped. Every sensation was exaggerated due to Peter’s enhanced senses.  
He felt a hand snake up his thigh under his gown and he held his breath. “Easy access, huh?” Tony joked, as his finger explored Peter’s inner thigh.   
Peter felt something brush against his balls and he tried not to cum right then and there. He was so on edge.   
Tony saw his body tense up. “We had better get started before you burst a blood vessel or something.” Peter couldn’t tell if he was joking and honestly couldn’t care. So far, this was the hottest thing to ever happen to him.  
He felt cold air rush against his lower body as Tony folded up his gown. Peter looked up at him to see his mentor completely stopped in his tracks. He followed his gaze down to his dick. “It’s beautiful, Pete.”  
He supposed it could be. The tip was an angry pink and it was already leaking precome. Peter was packing about eight inches and there was a small tuft of brown hair at the base.   
Tony swallowed and moved his hand to grip the middle of Peter’s cock. Peter threw his head back. This did cause a jolt inside his brain but it was nothing compared to the sensations at his dick as Tony began to slowly stroke it.   
He was only about five strokes in when his stomach began to tense and his balls began to clench. Tony saw that the youngest Avenger was about to come and pulled his hand back.   
“Not yet, baby boy,” he said.  
Peter groaned and tried to find some friction. This was hard, judging that the only thing near his dick was empty air and he had limited movement on his right side.   
“I want to hear that your sorry for making me worry about you,” Tony chastised.   
“But that’s my job!” Peter croaked.  
Peter felt a sharp jolt. He looked down to see that Tony was pinching his balls. “Say it.”  
“I’m sorry…” Peter mumbled.  
Tony’s grip tightened. “For what, Pete?”  
“Mr. Stark, please!” He exclaimed.  
Tony’s fingers disappeared as Peter felt a moment of relief. It was quickly ruined by a sharp flick to the tip of his dick again.  
Peter writhed in his bed. “I’m sorry for worrying you!” His throat was impossibly dry.  
“Good boy.” Tony’s hand formed a loose grip around Peter’s dick and began moving incredibly slowly up and down. It could barely be considered a handjob, yet it only took Peter 10 strokes until he was close again.  
He almost yelled when Tony pulled his hand away yet again.  
“Mr. Stark!”  
Tony laughed dryly. “Tell me what you want Peter. Verbalize.”  
“I want to come!” Peter could feel his throat grating.  
“There’s my boy!” praised Tony. “Are you ready?”  
Peter, so overwhelmed he couldn’t speak anymore, nodded vigorously. All of this movement couldn’t be good for his head, but he trusted Tony.  
Tony wrapped his hand around Peter’s dick once again and began fisting it at just the right speed. This was the best thing to ever happen to Peter. He shut his eyes as he drew nearer to his orgasm. He began to thrust his hips (well, mostly just his left hip) into Tony’s hand.  
As the sensations rolled over Peter and he felt his balls prepare to come, something wet latched on to the tip of his penis. Peter came harder than he ever had in his life, his thighs shaking and his heart pounding.  
He opened his eyes to see Tony’s mouth around the top of his dick, catching all of his cum. He made a show of rising back up and swallowing it all in one gulp. It was almost enough to make Peter hard again.   
Tony drew the hospital gown back over Peter’s lower body and kissed his forehead. His breath smelled of Peter’s cum. “Get some more sleep, Pete,” Tony said, heading towards the door. “Let’s do this again sometime.”


End file.
